


Dipper and Grunkle Ford oneshots

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: I'm new to the show Gravity falls but my favourite relationship is between Dipper and Grunkle Ford, so these are one shots based during episodes and one shots I make up.An bitter man who was gone the last 30 years, who never felt understood.An 12/13 year old who admired an author that turned into the Uncle he never knew he had. Who always had an need for adventure.The two slowly learn to be Uncle and Nephew, Dipper always knew Stan favored Mabel. Now he surprisingly had his own Uncle who he had an close bond with.These are their stories.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dipper and Grunkle Ford oneshots

Summery: Takes place during Dipper and Mabel vs the future, when Dipper gets hurt after rescuing his Uncle. Uncle ford struggles with unknown emotions.

Dippers frame trembled the dropping from his hands he took an deep breaths legs shakily giving out which he would've fell to the ground if he wasent engulfed into large arms. Blinking wearily he met Grunkle Fords gaze who gripped Dippers shoulders, uncharacteristic fear on the males face.

"Dipper kid are you ok?". 

"I think so". Dipper mumbled wearily being drawn close one of his Uncles hands touching the back of his head.

"Thank goodness I thought". Ford swallowed feeling unknown feelings welling up in his chest. "Dont scare me like that again kid, if somthing ever happened to you Grunkle St UOan would kill me".

Dippers features fell making Ford curse under his breath he wasent good at this sort of thing, he had been in another demention for the last 30 years. And before that him and Stan fought he hardly had good experiences with people as of late.

"Hey". Dipper gazed up as Grunkle Ford knelt in front of him. "Listen I know I am not good at this being an Uncle thing. Up until abit ago I didnt even know I had an Niece and Nephew. But what I do know. The idea of somthing happening to either of you, especially you Dipper. Terrifies me".

Dipper lunged forward startling Ford as he wrapped his arms around his Uncles waist face buried into his Uncles Jacket who wrapped his arms around Dipper resting his head onto of Dippers hair closing his eyes. 

"Shh its ok". Grunkle Ford soothed tugging his Nephew closer. 

"I love you Grunkle Ford". Dipper mumbled voice muffled by Fords jacket. 

"Love you to kiddo. Love you to".


End file.
